


奎顺 snap shoot-下

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright
Summary: 【失败了，我放弃了 我还是在娇娇小荣的道路上ooc下去吧
Kudos: 14





	奎顺 snap shoot-下

“再、再近一点也可以……”

应权顺荣的要求，金珉奎现在正趴伏在他的两腿中间，权顺荣的腰里垫了抱枕将他的屁股撑起来，将后穴完全的收录在镜头里。那里刚被权顺荣撑开，将管状润滑剂的头塞进去挤了过量的液体，镜头对着他刚刚抽出手指还一张一合的淫荡穴口，透明的凝胶被穴道融化，正争先恐后的向外流，被肉乎乎的手指抹在屁股上湿淋淋的一片。

权顺荣找了一根毛茸茸的尾巴，放在嘴里随便舔了舔就要往后穴塞，腿打开的太久了，腿根已经打着颤，穴口被短短的软毛毛刮得红烂却舍不得停下。“珉奎想不想伸手指进来……”尾巴很细，两根手指轻而易举的破开了被玩弄的松软的入口，肉穴饥渴难耐地收缩着，来者不拒地吸吮舔绞。

金珉奎把两只手指撑开让镜头拍的更清楚，每次权顺荣把尾巴捅进去一点，逆了茬的毛都会刮蹭着敏感的内壁，从镜头里可以清楚的看到红润的穴肉是怎么绞缠着把自己的手指吞的更深。

“唔……顺荣是……有尾巴的小老虎了……”尾巴的刺激虽然足够强烈，但是却很难持久，难以满足的酸软把权顺荣的眼角都逼出了生理性眼泪，身子在床上难耐地扭动着。

躺着又趴着拍了好一会，权顺荣终于满意的让金珉奎脱了衣服上了床，却又不知道从哪儿把刚才设成金珉奎手机屏保的那条丝绒的布条拿了过来，三下五除二扯了被自己流的水沾染的脏兮兮湿乎乎的睡裙，献宝似的跟金珉奎说，“珉奎要不要给我换衣服？”

如果这也能叫衣服的话，金珉奎恨恨的想，扔了手里的相机把布条往权顺荣身上缠，从脖颈处交叉，两头分别绕过胸部的上面和下面，用力勒紧，丰满的乳肉就颤抖着溢出来。

继续向下在后腰处汇合，也不管臀缝现在已经是怎样的滑腻一片就塞了进去，还泄愤式的用粗糙的面料狠狠的摩擦了下肿胀的穴口，一下弄得权顺荣又痛又爽，连打在金珉奎身上的拳头都没了力气。

阴茎也和胸口一样故意露了出来，剩余的布料在大腿处拐了个弯，又回到腰眼处被系成了一个好看的蝴蝶结。

“唔啾啾我们珉奎好厉害，”权顺荣最会打一个巴掌给一个甜枣这一套，把一直板着个脸的金珉奎按倒在床上就把自己的嘴唇贴了上去，嘬着金珉奎的嘴唇亲的啧啧作响，一边亲一边亲一边哼哼着要拍照，“太近了对不上焦……”

“那就用手机嘛……给珉奎再换个屏保好不好？”权顺荣打开手机的自拍模式，先是纯情的用嘴唇贴着他的嘴唇，再一点点的抿开唇线将湿滑的小舌头伸过去，勾着金珉奎的纠缠在一起，“唔，珉奎也，亲亲我嘛”，又来了，又开始撒娇，金珉奎放任他举着胳膊在那儿拍个不停，缠住他的舌尖堵回权顺荣的口腔，黏膜被他一次次舔舐撩拨，舌面的摩擦仿佛带来细小的电流冲击着脑干，让两个人都有些乱了方寸。原本温柔的亲吻逐渐变得激烈，吞咽不下去的口水顺着唇边滴滴答答的流下来落在锁骨的凹陷里，被金珉奎温柔的舔舐干净。

“哥，可以继续吗？”权顺荣已经被亲到全身发软，举着手机的手也垂下来软软的搭在金珉奎肩膀上，听见金珉奎的问话就乖乖的点点头，算是应允了。

“那我还可以拍哥哥吗？”  
“想拍就拍，废什么话！”哥哥好像是用尽了全身的力气瞪着自己说完了这句话，话音刚落就被金珉奎掐住腋下往上提溜了一截，正好把暴露在空气中的乳头送到他的嘴边。

“顺荣这里已经硬了多久了？”用嘴唇轻轻蹭一下权顺荣就敏感的缩了一下，“珉奎一进来…就硬了……”乳尖被湿热的口腔裹住，权顺荣呜咽着扭动着身体，却被弟弟一只手环住腰按住动弹不得，头埋在雪白柔软的胸前蹭来蹭去，温热的鼻息喷在皮肤上，痒的人心焦。

一边的乳尖被含在火热的唇舌里，随着牙齿的刮擦和舌尖的按压挺立着，偶尔重重的一吸，用舌头舔吻着乳孔，没过多久，乳晕便变大了一圈，颜色也红艳艳的沾上了唾液，变得亮晶晶。

“啊———笨蛋珉奎、不要咬！”权顺荣本来还咬着牙恶狠狠的锤着金珉奎结实的肩膀，但是却抵不过胸前的娇嫩得到的刺激，忍不住从嘴角漏出一声声小猫似的呻吟。

“可是哥的胸好软……”金珉奎换了一边继续吸吮着，手也腾出来在权顺荣身上的软肉上逡巡着，带来一阵阵电流般的触动。“我都不知道，”金珉奎把权顺荣羞涩的扭开的头掰回来和自己对视，“到底是哥的胸更软，”手滑到腰肢上捏了一把，“还是哥的腰更软，”又婆娑到屁股上留下两个浅浅的指痕，“还是哥的屁股更软了……”

“你、你怎么这么多废话！”权顺荣被摸的软绵绵的，他有些后悔刚才前戏拖了那么久，身体里的快感四处流窜着急需一个突破口，但是金珉奎却记起仇来。

“不是哥要拍照的吗？”金珉奎扶着阴茎送到权顺荣嘴里，“相机已经被淫荡的哥哥填满了，只能用手机继续拍了呀？嘴再长大点……乖。”搔弄着权顺荣的下巴哄着骗着让他吞进去更多，脸颊已经被顶出一个凸起，上翘的前端顶着上颚带来干呕的感觉，权顺荣咳嗽着把硕大的性器吐出来，在自己脸颊上讨好的蹭了蹭，“珉奎好大……吃不下去了……”不知道是口水还是前液的黏液在性器前端和权顺荣嘴巴上牵连着，在金珉奎的镜头下显得格外的色情。

“那我们换个嘴吃好不好？”是征求意见的语气，手却已经拉起来权顺荣让他跨在他身上，双腿之间是他昂扬的柱体，粗壮且带着明显向上弯曲的弧度。“往下坐，”金珉奎诱哄着，“这只小嘴总能吃的下去吧？”

权顺荣的手被握住支撑不了自己的身体，他只能凭借自己腰腹的力量前后挪动着，寻找那根能给自己带来快乐的物体，好不容易夹住了炙热的龟头，却因为角度刚吞进去就滑了出来，“进不去……呜…顺荣吃不进去……”

“那怎么办呀？”金珉奎把他腰间的蝴蝶结解开，柔软的布料扑簌簌的落下来被扔到一旁，“顺荣想要吃就要自己争取哦。”

“珉奎帮帮我…”权顺荣焦急的晃着屁股坐下去，越着急却越进不去，“珉奎帮帮顺荣嘛呜呜，”金珉奎也被蹭的舒服不到哪里去，他一手抓着他的臀一手握着阴茎，让柱体的头部对准饥渴的入口，找到了着力点的权顺荣终于找到了方向，还没来得及扶稳他就狠狠的一下坐到了底。

“啊啊……好，好深……”刚顶进去金珉奎就再也控制不住的向上顶动起腰臀，大手包裹着臀肉将臀肉捏扁揉圆，穴口都被拉扯的张开，滚烫的性器挤开内壁的软肉，上下的提跨让性器在穴肉中研磨搅动，不需要太准确的顶弄就可以摩擦到敏感的前列腺。权顺荣的呻吟声一次比一次高昂，缓慢而绵长的快感让他控制不住的发抖，前方硬的发疼的性器像是射精一般的吐出一股股前液。

权顺荣动情的揉着自己的胸骑在金珉奎的性器上前后摇摆着，舒服的眼睛都眯在一起 发出一阵阵浪叫，金珉奎的镜头又对准了他，哥哥的身上已经布满了自己留下的痕迹，手撑在身后，肉感的大腿哆哆嗦嗦的，俩个人结合的地方湿的一塌糊涂，权顺荣的阴茎直挺挺的立着流着水，把腿间弄得更是一片狼藉。

金珉奎趁机把两根手指塞到他嘴里，翻搅他的舌头，唾液打湿他指尖，顺着掌根往下流。上面的小嘴和下面的一样回吸，吸吮着发出粘腻的声响，舌尖一遍遍舔过他的指腹。

“好可惜，哥哥都看不到自己有多么淫荡，但是又多么漂亮……”金珉奎遗憾的说，却又想起来那面落地镜，阴茎从他身体里抽出来的时候权顺荣发出了迷离的呜咽，呻吟在被按到镜子前的时候又高亢起来，他站着被金珉奎从后面操，顶端随着冲撞不断的撞在镜子上，淫靡的痕迹一道道的滑下来。

皮肤撞击的声音响得过分，混合了淫靡露骨的水声。权顺荣听得真切，羞得连内里都收紧起来，夹得他闷哼出声。毫无技巧地硬干让权顺荣身体里的水从腿间涌出来，顺着腿根往下流。金珉奎抓住权顺荣的一只手腕扭到他背后摁住，让他摸两个人的连接处，白皙挺翘的臀被拍得通红，被肏出的淫水随着拍打被搅成白沫，挂在红肿的穴口上。金珉奎把阴茎抽出一点，领着他的手去摸肉穴翻出来挽留的软肉。这羞耻的触碰让他身体绷的更紧，权顺荣几乎爽的站不住脚，却更加卖力地翘起屁股贴近他。

射精的一瞬间也被金珉奎的相机捕捉到，没有被抚摸过的茎体就这么抽搐着射了浊白的液体从铃口喷射出来彻底把镜面弄脏了，身后的捣弄还是一刻不停，被延长的高潮让他的腿根发颤，睾丸也紧绷着，柱体上的血管勃勃而跳。高潮已经过去，但精液还是从马眼里缓缓的流出来，像排泄一样，淌过指掌滴落在地板上，腥膻的气味充斥他的鼻腔。

高潮后两个人亲亲密密的贴一块儿看照片的时候，权顺荣问金珉奎最喜欢的是那一张，金珉奎翻找了半天还是选了相册里最后一张。因为射的很急所以金珉奎的手都在抖，所以照片也模糊着，但是还是可以看的出红润的穴口肉穴被肏得红肿，软肉翻出来，浊液从被射的满满当当的穴口流出来。

但是金珉奎随后就把这张图删掉了，权顺荣好奇的问他为什么却又被弟弟扑倒在床上，“哥哥被我射满的样子只有我知道是什么样子就好。”


End file.
